


baby, i'll take you there

by yoursongonmyheart



Series: take it slow, take me home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, M/M, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursongonmyheart/pseuds/yoursongonmyheart
Summary: it’s not like louis doesn’t know.he does.or, the canon take me home tour fic where harry and louis explore louis, a bit.





	baby, i'll take you there

**Author's Note:**

> so, when i had written this i was like, oh i think i'd like to explore the other side of this, with louis. 
> 
> well, here it is. 
> 
> this is unbeta'd and was written today. but. 
> 
> here we go!
> 
> oh yeah, this is uncapitalized because that's how louis' voice came to me for this fic. sorry not sorry??

it’s not like louis doesn’t know. 

he does. 

but there’s a difference between knowing and _knowing_. 

so when zayn gives him a weird look after harry kisses the back of his head and holds his shoulders, grounding him, noticing the way louis has gone all still and quiet. he doesn’t think twice. doesn’t even really remember it.

but when they’re halfway to drunk on the bus and louis is rowdy and everyone can tell that niall is annoyed and just wants to sleep, and louis is just too loud. zayn calls out, “h, harreh, c’mere, do the thing. h, touch louis so he shuts up.” 

louis freezes for a moment.

“zaynie, don’t be silly,” louis slurs slightly. “harry doesn’t-”

all thoughts escape him once harry’s knuckle hits the base of his spine. he leans back into harry’s chest reflexively, almost falling off of the couch he’s perched on. 

“why don’t we watch a movie?” harry asks a little too loudly. 

“fuckin’ finally,” niall grunts, and changes the xbox from fifa to horrible bosses. 

harry brings louis down from the couch, and settles him into his lap, his hands never leaving any part of louis’ body. 

louis should probably get the hint at that point. 

\----

after that, it’s like all he can do is notice how harry’s touch affects him. 

shows are getting more and more difficult because they purposely can’t touch. 

meanwhile, every time harry does touch him louis is suddenly hyper aware of how everything quiets just a little in his ever racing brain.

he feels settled, grounded, anchored. 

and the madness stops, even just for a little while. 

\---

it has to be just harry. just an effect of harry and how harry is. 

that’s what it is. it’s not just a harryandlouis thing. 

it’s just a harry thing. 

“harry,” louis sings, “niall’s having a strop, go on and hold his shoulders.”

liam and zayn whip their heads around, meanwhile niall still looks ready to murder. 

harry’s eyes are wide, but then he nods. “okay lou.” 

he swears zayn is about to laugh. wanker. 

niall allows him to approach. 

“fucking christ,” liam mutters under his breath. 

harry smiles and takes niall’s shoulders. 

niall stares at him for one moment. 

louis holds his breath. 

niall rips his way out of harry’s hold. “i’ve fucking had enough of you cunts.”

he stomps out of the dressing room. 

harry turns to louis with a shit grin. 

louis holds a finger to him. “so, that didn’t work.” 

zayn snorts. 

\----

“lou,” harry calls out, but louis keeps walking. 

if he has to sit through one more fucking spiel about keeping his girlfriend close, and no more fucking touching, he’s going to lose it. 

he kicks a rubbish bin on the way to the elevators. 

“louis,” harry calls again, but this time he’s closer. 

he feels harry’s grasp on the back of his neck and that’s it. 

he sags with it, completely and bonelessly, every tension that he held, just melting away. 

harry turns him around, grip tightening, and louis is finally, finally, breathing when he didn’t even realize he hadn’t been. 

they go right back home. 

\---

he thinks his favorite spot is his thigh. 

he loves when harry’s hand rests on his thigh, comfortably, possessively, largely. it’s warm and heavy, and occasionally his fingertips press in.

it’s not even sexual is the thing. 

it’s just harry’s hand, there, solid, steady. 

it’s not sexual. 

\---

they’re in the van, and it’s way too fucking hot. 

niall’s halfway to a meltdown, liam is trying to calm him down, and louis is throwing a hissy fit to get them the fuck out. 

it’s not helping. 

nor is it working for anyone else.   
harry places his hand on louis’ thigh and he quiets. 

but he also remembers. 

it’s always been this way. 

when things got too loud, too busy, too crazy, harry was always there to place a hand, give a touch, a squeeze, a little ‘i’m here, you’re here’. it’s nothing new. and at this point it’s not even intentional.

it’s not a way to shut him up. 

it’s a way to comfort him. 

and without even being told, harry’s always known exactly what he needed. 

louis takes a deep breath, and kisses him. 

that does work.

liam stops whining, niall starts laughing, and zayn soothes them all with a ‘vas happenin’ just to fuck with them. 

\--

“it’s not the same thing for you as it is for me,” louis says in the quiet of the hotel room bath tub. 

“no?” harry questions, softly into his scalp.

“no, the tying up and whatever comes with that for you, it’s all about our power play but this. this i don’t know how to explain it,” louis turns around to face harry and rambles. 

“sometimes i don’t realize i’m doing it, and sometimes i know i have to do it. does that make sense?” harry rambles a bit back. 

“yours is sexual though, this i think is more just something that’s emotional, or just, i need it sometimes. i need you to touch me,” louis plays with harry’s hair on his ankle underneath the water, and looks at him, curls wet and sticking to the sides of his head and his quirky ears. 

louis loves him.

he’s quiet, watching louis. 

“do you want yours to be sexual?”

“not yet,” louis answers, and it’s with a smile. 

harry giggles.

they soak for a little while longer.

\----

 

they’re at a club. still a little high on adrenaline from the show. 

louis is wiggling his hips, rolling them to the music, a little too close, but a little too far from harry. 

he’s just a breath away. 

and the thing is, louis knows what he’s doing. 

he expects harry to walk away, whisper in his ear to meet him in back at the bus. 

for him to push a shot back and dancing a little wildly, just to get a little closer.

he doesn’t expect harry to grab the back of his neck, grip wild, and pull him in close. 

harry whispers in his ear hotly, “we’re going to the bus, now.”

so maybe it is sexual. 

\-----

 

his leg won’t stop jittering. 

his mom hasn’t called yet, and he just wants his daily update. 

louis’ mom always calls him by now.

“babe,” harry puts his hand on louis’ thigh and settles in next to him. “why don’t you call her if she doesn’t call in another hour?”

louis breathes a little easier. “okay.”

she calls fifteen minutes later with a smile. 

\---

it’s something louis notices now. 

how if they’re not playing with harry, harry’s crowding him, holding his neck, his face, gripping his thighs a little too tight. 

it’s not the same context so it doesn’t have the same effects. 

it makes louis sweat, is what it does.

\--

“i think i want to try to make it sexual,” louis tells him, in the middle of the barbecue they’re at. 

“yeah?” harry asks, a hopeful glint in his eye.

“yeah,” louis laughs. he grabs harry another beer. 

harry kisses his head, in thanks. 

\---

they don’t make it sexual for a little bit. 

they have sex. they have lots of sex. 

but it’s not that kind of sex.

louis doesn’t need it. 

not yet.

\---

 

he’s not even sure who made the nasty comment. 

but it was made, and he’s fuming about it. 

he stews and stews, building it up, and taking it out on everyone. 

he’s loud, brash, the jokes go too far, the voice goes too loud, and paul’s about ready to kick him out of the band. 

liam’s got the brunt of it, and he’s about ready to kick louis out of the band.

harry comes back from his run, walking into the chaos.

he takes one look at louis, and he just, he knows. 

louis can tell he knows. 

“let’s go, louis,” he directs. 

and they’re out the door.

\---

 

they talk about it on the way to the hotel, louis explaining everything with harry’s hand resting steady, heavy, on his hip.

it’s not enough though. 

and harry can tell. 

\--

 

harry crowds him against the door as soon as they’re in the hotel room. 

he grabs at his throat while he kisses him, hard and fast, wet and dirty. 

he all but shoves his thigh between louis’ legs, before hoisting louis up in his arms, while lining his jaw with biting kisses. 

louis isn’t sure he’s breathing. 

he guides them to the bed, making sure louis is perfectly under him, his mouth never leaving any part of louis’ neck or mouth. 

“you’re so,” harry mutters. “i love you so much.”

louis gasps, grinding up. his jeans too tight, too many layers between them. 

“i love you,” louis pants out. “but take off your fucking clothes.” 

harry laughs, but gets up, taking his clothes off quickly, before stripping louis down in seconds. 

he flips louis over just as fast, kissing down his back wetly, before spreading his cheeks and licking over louis’ hole. 

louis gasps, burying his head into the mattress. 

“please, hazza,” he begs. 

harry licks like he kisses, focused and hot. 

it only takes a few minutes before louis is writhing on the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat, moaning.

harry pulls away, and he can hear the sound of the lube opening as he catches his breath, before harry travels his way back up louis’ back with the same wet kisses, his cool finger teasing louis’ hole.

“c’mon, h,” louis grinds out. 

harry bites at the back of louis’ neck, making him arch up, “want to try something, lou. can i try something?” 

“yes, yes,” louis repeats. 

harry adds another finger, louis grinding back into it as harry kisses him so deep that louis feels it in his toes. 

“ready, harry. i’m ready, please,” louis whines. 

harry pulls out his fingers, and louis can feel him line himself up before draping his entire body over louis’, pressing him into the mattress as harry presses himself into louis. 

he lowers his mouth to louis’ ear. “wanna take care you of you, lou. like you always do for me. you know when you tie me up, make me feel so good. let me do that for you,” he whispers lowly. 

and then he grabs the back of louis’ neck. 

everything is clear. 

his rhythm is hard and relentless, as his fingertips press into louis’ neck, and all louis can think about is the way harry feels. 

again and again and again. 

he can’t think, he can’t breath, all that surrounds him is harry, harry, harry. 

he grasps at the mattress, lets it take over. 

“i’m gonna,” louis breathes out. 

harry presses his fingertips a little harder and picks up his pace. 

louis comes. 

harry replaces his hand with his mouth, biting and kissing louis’ neck at an ungodly pace before he bites so hard he could break the skin, coming hotly inside of louis. 

he flips louis, who comes easily. 

harry kisses him all over his face, until louis smile is so big he could burst with it. 

“thank you for allowing me to do that for you, lou,” harry whispers into his cheek. 

“i think you liked it more than me,” louis teases, and harry’s cheeks burn red. 

“well, with an ass like that,” harry lifts louis up, just to spank his ass. 

“harold!” louis squeals. 

they stay in bed until the show. 

\----


End file.
